The present invention relates to a miniature gas stove support, and more particularly to gas stove support that not only stably supports a miniature gas stove but also effectively shields the same from wind.
A miniature gas stove is frequently used in outdoor activities, such as mountaineering and camping, but is preferably fixed in place and shielded from wind. FIG. 1 illustrates an ordinary miniature gas stove 1 that is fixed in place by disposing it within a supporting frame 13 and is shielded from wind by positioning a foldable wind shielding screen 14 to one side of the miniature gas stove 1. When the supporting frame 13 is not available, a user would possibly fix the miniature gas stove 1 in place only by fuel tanks connected to a bottom of the miniature gas stove 1. The miniature gas stove 1 usually has a structure that would result in a distance between a burner of the miniature gas stove 1 and a cooking utensil (not shown) positioned on the miniature gas stove 1 above the burner. The distance between the burner and the cooking utensil would adversely reduce a heating efficiency of the miniature gas stove 1. Moreover, the supporting frame 13 and the wind shielding screen 14 are not conveniently portable and can not be easily erected to stand stably when they are positioned on an uneven ground. Therefore, such conventional supporting frame 13 and wind shielding screen 14 have only limited function in respect of supporting and shielding the miniature gas stove 1.